The Big Friendly Nian
The Big Friendly Nian is the 51st episode of Season 18. Summary It's Chinese New Year in Mulan's kingdom and the Disney Junior Club are invited, but a nian named Ning has come to the festival and he is scaring the wits out of everyone that is... until Sofia learns that Ning is just a big friendly Nian that wants to have fun. Plot The episode begins in the Octopod where inside Kwazii's room, Kwazii and his Terra Monster partner Pearl are still asleep. When Kwazii's iDisney phone sounded the alarm, Kwazii groggily woke up while Pearl stretched in her bed. As he rubbed his eyes, Kwazii's eyes went wide with excitement because today is Chinese New Year, and Fa Mulan has invited him and his friends to celebrate it in China! After grooming themselves and eating their Chinese New Year breakfast that Tunip and the Vegimals made for the Octonauts, Kwazii and Pearl jumped into the Octo-Hatch and met the other Octonauts at the Launch Bay. Then they were all ready as the gang hopped into the Gup-X to head to China where they will meet their friends there. Later, when they arrived, China was full of lights, music, and colors, and everyone looked good in their red outfits. Even Sofia's new red Chinese gown looked gorgeous when Kwazii couldn't help but stare at it in admiration just as Peso nudged him back to reality and giggled. Everyone followed Mulan to the palace where they met her family who gave them all hugs and handshakes, then lucky red envelopes filled with money they could use to spend on. As the Disney Junior Club bowed down and gave Mulan and her family many thanks, it was time to have some fun! Just then, a frantic family came running in to tell Mulan that a nian unknowingly appeared in the center of town. Mulan asks why a nian would come to the festival when everyone is dressed in red and that there are so many lights just as the mother said that they don't know. The question will have to wait as Mulan puts on her armor and prepared her sword before heading to the center of town to stop the nian. Sofia and Kwazii also come along to help. Later, at the town square, Mulan, Kwazii, and Sofia found the nian eating candied apples while everyone was being frightened. The trio approach the nian, and Mulan orders Sofia and Kwazii to surround it for when the nian stops eating. Mulan gives the go ahead, and Kwazii startles the nian, who starts growling intimidatingly at the pirate cat. As Kwazii approaches, the nian becomes jittery and wails loudly, pleading with Kwazii not to hurt him. When Sofia asks if he is the big, scary nian, he refutes, introducing himself as Ning, the big, friendly nian. When questioned why he ate the candied apples, Ning tells him that everyone shouldn't be afraid, and that it was an accident since he had no food to eat and just wants to join in the fun. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical Animal Communication * Guiding Light * Healing Power * Super Sight * Super Speed * Magic Needle * Clothing Change * Peace Magic * Magical aura reading Song(s) * TBA Trivia * This episode's title is a spoof of "The Big Friendly Giant". Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:New Year Category:Episodes featuring Disney Princesses Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Sofia images Category:Healing images Category:Couple images